elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fork of Horripilation
The Fork of Horripilation is a side quest in . Big Head, an Argonian living in Bliss, New Sheoth, is obsessed with the Fork of Horripilation and asks for help to find it. Walkthrough The Fork of Horripilation If the fork has not been found while traveling, go to Longtooth Camp. Speak with Bolwing in Crucible for the camp's objective marker. The fork's actual location is dependent on the result of the struggle between the Zealots and the Heretics. It is initially located on a table in the tent, but it may have been moved to another location. If neither the Zealot Crusader nor the Heretic Crusader have it, it may either be in a jewelry box at Longtooth Camp or in a jewelry box at Hardscrabble Camp. The quest arrow will point to the right location. To return to Big Head at night, break into his house. The most noticeable thing within his home is a shrine dedicated to forks, lined with Plain Forks, Pewter Forks, Silver Forks, and Pitchforks. If lying to Big Head about having the fork he says "You have the Fork? I hear it singing so close? Songs of such closeness! Songs of almostness!" If Big Head is given the fork back, he will respond, "You bring the Fork! Happy day! The blind shall see! The lame shall walk! The short shall tall! Forks for all!" Reward Big Head then asks whether what secret to learn, a Blade secret, a Sneak secret, or an Alchemy secret. He gives a witty remark on the subject, along with a skill increase in whichever chosen. Blade - "Big Head knows a secret about blades. Point them out, never in. Blade is out - poke, poke, poke! Kill the grandpa netch!" Sneak '''- "The secret to sneaking is not to be seen. Empty rooms. Empty tombs! Sneak in the dark, though the blind man can see you." '''Alchemy - "'Poison' is 'potion' spelled differently. Both come in bottles, but one is good to drink! Singing potions! Ringing potions!" Journal entries Trivia *The Fork of Horripilation can be used as a weapon but has a Stunted Magicka scripted effect while equipped. *If the Fork of Horripilation is stolen from Big Head, or he is killed for it, it will remain a quest item, unable to be discarded. *Big Head has a habit of attempting to steal forks for his collection, and this makes it likely that Golden Saints will attack and kill him at any point during gameplay. *If Big Head dies before giving the quest, the Fork of Horripilation will no longer be a quest item. Picking it up will trigger a journal entry suggesting you give it to him, then the quest will be marked as complete. The fork will be a normal (non-quest) item, with the Stunted Magicka scripted effect. The skill increase reward will be unattainable. *For these reasons, if you would like Big Head to live to a specific point in the quest, it should be either begun or completed as early as possible to avoid his untimely death. *If the fork is enchanted and the name changed, the Stunted Magicka scripted effect will vanish. *The phrase "Kill the grandpa netch!" is a reference to Sheogorath's Quest in . This quest required the Nerevarine to use the Fork of Horripilation to kill a Bull netch that Big Head called grandpa netch. *It is possible to raise either Alchemy, Blade, or Sneak above 100 with the reward from this quest. *In Morrowind Big Head can be found on a remote island to the very far northwest side of the map in Morrowind and lives alone in a shack with several enchanted items including the Fork of Horripilation. Bugs *If you talk to Big Head in New Sheoth and activate the quest, Big-Head may then attack a resident of New Sheoth until he has either killed the resident or has been taken down by the Golden Saint Guard. The threat of Big-Head attacking someone after the quest is completed remains until he is either killed by you or someone else. de:Die Gabel der Gänsehaut fr:La fourchette d'horripilation ru:Вилка Щекотки (квест) Category:Shivering Isles: Side Quests